1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to semiconductor devices testing redundancy word lines and semiconductor systems including the semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Each semiconductor device, such as semiconductor memory devices, may be designed to include fuses that store information necessary for various internal control operations. For example, internal control operations consist of various setting information or repair information on abnormal memory cells. General fuses can be programmed using laser beams at a wafer level because a logic level of each data is determined according to an electrical open/short state of each fuse. However, once the semiconductor devices are encapsulated to form semiconductor packages, it may be impossible to program the general fuses in the semiconductor packages. E-fuses are widely used to solve the aforementioned disadvantage. Each of the e-fuses may be realized using a transistor, for example, a MOS transistor. In such a case, data may be stored in the e-fuse by changing an electrical resistance value between a gate terminal and a source/drain terminal of the MOS transistor used as the e-fuse. That is, the e-fuse may be electrically opened or shorted according to a resistance value between the gate terminal and the source/drain terminal of the MOS transistor employed as the e-fuse.
In order to correctly recognize the data stored in the e-fuses, a size of the transistors employed as the e-fuses has to be increased or amplifiers have to be used without increasing the size of the transistors employed as the e-fuses. However, in any case, there may be limitations in increasing the integration density of the semiconductor devices including the e-fuses.
Recently, e-fuse arrays have been proposed to solve the limitations of the integration density and to store the information necessary for various internal control operations. In the event that the e-fuse arrays are employed in the semiconductor devices, the e-fuse arrays may share amplifiers for amplifying the data stored in the e-fuses with each other. Accordingly, the integration density of the semiconductor devices may be improved.